Butterfly Fantasy
Note: Not all items are the same. Check from top to bottom, left to right, in that order. = Level 1: Alone = * The bar, above the horizontal bar, behind the man. * The man's shirt collar. * The man's belt. * The man's shoes. * A lump, to the left, in front of the blanket. * A rat. = Level 2: Exhibit = * The eyebrows of the tallest monster. * An extra lump or monster between the two tallest. * The smallest monster's jaw. * Back ridges on the middle monster. * A tire to the left of the monsters. * Connecting goop on the rump of the smallest monster. = Level 3: Second Cage? = * Extra-tall bars on the closest cage. * Bat-like goop on the upper left-hand corner of the closest cage. * Goop on the upper left-hand vertical bar of the closest cage. * Extra-tall bars on the man's cage. * A spot of light on the floor. * A chain on the closest cage. = Level 4: Visitor's Day = * Extra grating in the hole. * The width of the hole. * Extra moss around the hole. * The bottom wing of the butterfly. * An extra small hole in the ceiling. * A second entrance in the doorway. = Level 5: Butterfly = * Twisted bar on the left. * Extra goop on the right. * The man's collar. * A pocket on the shirt. * The shape of the butterfly's wings. * His fingers. = Level 6: New Tenant = * Right arm of the right monster. * Extra cage to the top left. * Her right leg. * His hair. * His arm. * A tire. = Level 7: Despair = * Headband. * Extra goop to the right of her hair. * Armband. * Red in the braid. * Band on the dress's hem. * Shape of the pool. = Level 8: Fun Times = * Hole in the wall. * Headband. * Wisp of bangs. * Her eyebrow. * Extra hair in the back. * Design on the front of her dress. = Level 9: Gift = * Bat in the upper right-hand corner. * Moss on the hole. * His hair. * Butterfly. * The edge of his shirt. * His inner thigh. = Level 10: Colourful = * A bug. * Extra goop. * Hair covering her ear. * Earring. * Extra hair in the back. * The shape of the top of her sleeve. = Level 11: Getting Help = * A path in the dirt. * Stalactites in the hole. * A notch in the hole. * The lizard's right foreleg. * Some chewing in the leafy plant. * The lizard's left hindleg. = Level 12: Family = * Stalactites to the left. * An extra leg. * Position of the right bug's leg. * Extra outcropping on the top falling rock. * Extra outcropping on the bottom falling rock. * An extra monster in the entryway. = Level 13: Escape = * Position of the woman. * The bottom wing. * The front insect's antenna. * The front insect's hindleg. * The front insect's foreleg. * Extra goop on the cage. = Level 14: First Amendment = * Wall shape. * Her braid. * His shoulder. * Armband on her dress. * Waistband on her dress. * His hand. = Level 15: Freedom = * A skyscraper. * Shape of the trees to the left. * A house, to the right. * His insect's right-hand antenna. * His insect's left wing. * A house in the bottom left corner. Category:Type:Spot The Difference